


It was never meant to be

by QWQSooqa



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QWQSooqa/pseuds/QWQSooqa
Summary: The irony was always evil: the L'Mantree was burned by the person, who loved it the most.
Kudos: 3





	It was never meant to be

In Wilbur's symphonies there was always something left by him. An innocent stutter in one line, that was kept, a new note, that was done by nervous tremor, rather than by guitarist himself. So, watching as tree burns, Niki felt sick. Another thing she loved now burned and even in this sound of flames raging she heard something from Wilbur.

Wilbur was killed by his own father, that loved his own son with all his big heart. Schlatt was killed by thing he chose himself, by sleepless nights which he both loved and hated the most, by the oceans of alcohol. Tubbo was lucky, that the ship didn't take its captain. L'Mantree- No, L'Manberg was killed not only by angel of death ~~(father, that mourned own son)~~ and not only by the blood god ~~(man, that wasn't considered even one)~~ , no. Niki, the girl that loved is the most, was looking coldly at ashes left. Nihachu proved that finally there was no hope for their town, no hope for Tommy's dream about no rules, no hope for Wilbur's dream about independency, no hope for Schlatt's dream about control and no hope for Tubbo's dream about peace.

"It was never meant to be." She says and it hurts, as if she didn't just burn a tree, as if she was in this flames.

All of it. Every person in this town, every piece of wood, that was used for roofs, every crack of rocks. That all was never meant to be and despite the fact, that they all repeat this whole phrase, everybody puts a different meaning behind.

_"It was never meant to be."_

_Eret said it with self-indulgent smile._

_'Nobody ever had you in their plans, you are nothing but bugs in great scheme of things.'_

_That was what he meant and that was proven wrong._

_"It was never meant to be."_

_Wilbur said it with bitter-sweet smile._

_'The symphony was too ideal for anybody to finish it, so now it is ruined 'till point of no-repair. I never meant for L'Manberg to be this way.'_

_That was what he meant and perhaps his sick brain was right at some part, but who was here to hear it? Only his father._

_"It was never meant to be."_

_Niki said it with empty face, staring on ashes._

_'None of you is a god to decide what was meant and what wasn't.'_

**"Goodbye, L'Manberg."**

**Author's Note:**

> o7
> 
> 'ghostbur, sing with me, you know the anthem better than anyone else'  
> 'sing along'
> 
> i heard there was a special place  
> where men could go and emancipate  
> 'tubbo?'  
> the brutality and tyranny of their ruler  
> 'ah?'  
> 'we gotta win this soon'  
> well this place is real, we needn't fret  
> with wilbur, tommy, tubbo, fuck eret  
> it's a very big place and... a lil' bit blown up, l'manberg
> 
> my l'manberg  
> my l'manberg  
> my l'manberg  
> my l'manberg
> 
> 'i used to have the second verse, but I think it was blown up in the library in my sewer'
> 
> for freedom and for liberty  
> our nation sought to build on this  
> a victory for all under our freedom
> 
> 'you remember that? quackity- you told me, you told me you didn't remember the verses'  
> 'AHAHA, I- I DIDN'T, JUST KEEP SINGING'
> 
> 'tubbo?'  
> the troubles came and then it went  
> 'i am so so sorry'  
> we built our walls and we watched them break  
> 'it's okay.'  
> and from everywhere, from here up to forever
> 
> 'one last time, fellas'
> 
> sings l'manberg  
> sings l'manberg   
> say l'manberg   
> say l'manberg


End file.
